The present invention generally relates to distributed software systems, and more particularly relates to load testing and monitoring distributed software systems.
DevOps is a set of methods, practices, and tools to streamline the collaboration between development and operations groups for developing and running complex distributed software system (“workloads”). One fundamental principle of DevOps is a continuous delivery process. This entails the automation of the entire software development and delivery pipeline in a well-defined and repeatable fashion. This includes building the software artifacts to pushing them through different stages into production.